1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a method of retaining a solder material to a solder terminal; in particular, the structure of the solder material and terminal assembled in an adaptor.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology advances, electronic components are becoming increasingly miniaturized. Consequently, soldering precision of miniaturized electronic components is becoming a greater challenge for surface mount technology (SMT).
To retain solder materials onto a solder terminal, one of the conventional approaches includes dipping the solder terminal into a sphere-shaped solder material. However, with the conventional approach, soldering material is highly susceptible to fall off from the solder terminal which leads to poor quality of welding. Another approach disposes the solder material onto the side surface of the solder terminal. However, since the position of the solder materials is susceptible to shift from the solder terminal, welding accuracy is hindered unless a welder resets and fine-tunes the positioning of the solder materials. Based on today's miniaturization trend, soldering accuracy is critical to production especially when electronic components are in close proximity.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.